


Nobody But Me

by LunaIssabella



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: M/M, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 06:33:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11938344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: ''[...]Dipper está tan interesado en una relación como él mismo. Lo único que mueve a Dipper a relacionarse con él, incluso con su tío, es el deseo de obtener más conocimiento y oh conocimiento es lo que le sobra[...]''





	Nobody But Me

**Author's Note:**

> Me place presentarles mi fic número 100, la mayoría de ellos en Fanfiction. Estoy muy feliz de haber alcanzado ese número y por ello hice este pedacito de amor para celebrarlo.
> 
> Advertencia: Omegaverse, para quien no sepa qué es le dejaré un poco de información más abajo.

**Nobody But Me**

_I get a Little bit jealous, but how the hell can I help it_

_I'll be selfish and I don't care, because I want you_

_I need you all for me_

_And I don't want anybody thinkin' just maybe_

_I'm so in…_

_I don't want anybody lovin' my babe_

_Nobody but me_

**Nobody but me – Michael Bublé**

 

Bill hace una mueca viendo con cierto desdén a Pacifica Northwest marcharse en su auto luego de haber dejado a Dipper en la entrada de la Cabaña del Misterio. Arruga la nariz con desdén al captar el desagradable olor de la chica alrededor de Dipper y se contiene de gruñir solo porque está más enojado de haber sido plantado que por el olor indeseable de la hembra Alfa.

—Pino —dice con lentitud para llamar su atención, arrastrando las letras pero regalándole una galante sonrisa. No porque la chica le desagrade echará por tierra su esfuerzo.— ¿Para qué buscar la compañía de la Northwest cuando me tienes a mí? —Lanza una mirada al lejano punto que es ahora el auto de la rubia—, no es como si ella tuviese algo interesante de ver —agrega como si tal cosa no tuviera importancia alguna alejándose del poste donde está apoyado.

Dipper lo mira incrédulo por unos segundos analizando sus palabras. ¿Acaso Bill está prohibiéndole ver a Pacifica de forma para nada sutil? Eso es el colmo piensa con enojo. Bill había estado actuando muy raro desde hace unas semanas atrás. Al principio cuando se conocieron a pesar de sus extrañas maneras el joven le había agradado porque era un Alfa que no le daba importancia alguna a su naturaleza ni a la de Dipper, lo trataba como a cualquier ser humano común y corriente cosa que en verdad le hizo sentirse cómodo en su compañía. Salvo sus tíos Stan nadie se había tomado la molestia de hacer a un lado que él es un Omega y solo se limitaban a tratarlo como una delicada figurilla o como si fuera un objeto al servicio de quién quisiera. Incluso Pacifica a veces no puede controlar su instinto pero es trabajo de su hermana resolver esa situación, no suya.

Sin embargo de pronto un día Bill dejó de actuar como solía hacerlo. Empezó con gestos que habrían pasado desapercibidos de no ser que ya lo conocía lo suficiente para saber que no era algo típico del rubio. Halagos espontáneos, abrirle la puerta, ofrecerle su mano; quiso pasarlo por un intento de ser un poco más amable pero en cuánto los regalos ridículos empezaron supo que no. Incluso en una ocasión recitó un horrible poema en frente de sus tíos que por suerte solo rieron nerviosamente, bueno Stanley se carcajeo por horas cada que recordaba las palabras del rubio y su rostro compungido al tratar de sonar romántico, pero eso no restó la incomodidad que sintieron el resto de la noche.

Y ahora esto.

—¿Disculpa? —se cruza de brazos mirándolo de arriba abajo. —¿Tienes algún problema con que sea amigo de Pacifica?

Bill no entiende la actitud del castaño pero amplía su forzada sonrisa.

—Para nada ¿yo? Que va no seas tonto —ríe alzando su rostro con un dedo. —¿Pero qué digo? Ya lo eres por gustar de la compañía de Northwest, y me llaman loco a mí ¡Ja!

Dipper enrojece de rabia empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Aprieta sus puños y solo se contiene de golpearlo porque en verdad no vale la pena invertir tanta energía en ello, en cambio le gruñe señalándolo.

—¡Me tienes harto Bill Cipher! Te sugiero que te largues de aquí o no respondo por mis actos... ¡No estoy de humor para aguantar tus jueguitos! —bufa empujándolo para pasar y entrar en la cabaña. Lo mira una última vez antes de cerrar la puerta con toda la fuerza que es capaz provocando que un montón de hojas caigan del techo.

Bill mira incrédulo el espacio que solía ocupar Dipper segundos antes procesando sus palabras. ¿Aguantar sus jueguitos? ¿Qué carajos? Gruñe pateando el montón de hojas y camina de regreso al bosque. ¿Será acaso que Dipper está rechazando su cortejo? Frunce el ceño, esa idea no le gusta en lo absoluto pero no es para nada descabellada. Se detiene unos segundos mirando a la nada ¿acaso Dipper ya está emparejado con un Alfa que él no conoce? ¿Por ello no responde a sus avances?

Esa idea le sienta mucho peor. Retoma su paso pensando en las mil y una formas de sacar a ese Alfa misterioso del camino; por ahora dejará su plan de lado hasta descubrir la identidad del que se había atrevido a robar a su Pino.

* * *

Dipper mira a Bill caminar por el bosque explicándole algo sobre lo que acaba de preguntarle sin realmente prestarle atención. No puede entender porqué de un día para otro Bill vuelve a actuar como siempre lo hacía, el mismo cretino idiota de siempre pero que le trata con cierta indiferencia profesional. No es como que desee repetir la experiencia anterior pero necesita entender qué diablos había pasado.

Bill se gira y hace un usual comentario burlón pero sin la sonrisa coqueta o una mirada insinuadora. No sabe lo que dice pero repentinamente Dipper se lanza sobre él y lo golpea con toda la fuerza que es capaz en el rostro gruñendo con fuerza.

—Eres un maldito idiota Cipher —dice entre dientes alzando el brazo para darle otro puñetazo pero con un chasquido retrocede—. Si no fuera porque el estúpido celo pasó te molería a golpes.

—¿Celo? —Bill alza las cejas un poco sorprendido pero gruñe—. No creí que pasaras por celos Pino, pero seguro tu Alfa se ocupó muy bien de ello.

La ira de Dipper se transforma en confusión. Mira al rubio como si le hubiera salido otro brazo o un tercer ojo.

—¿De qué diablos estás hablando? Yo no tengo ningún Alfa, tu eres el idiota que ha estado actuando raro —frunce los labios y golpea su cabeza por detrás a modo de regaño. Bill gruñe por su insolencia pero está demasiado sorprendido con la información como para responderle.

Entonces el cerebro de Bill parece conectar un montón de señales que no había visto antes y no golpea su frente por estar Dipper ahí presente. Obviamente al castaño no le iba a interesar nada del despliegue troglodita que había hecho en las últimas semanas ¿cómo no lo había pensado? Obviamente su interés en las relaciones es totalmente nulo así que ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que su actuar no era el correcto?

Mira a Dipper que se ha sentado a analizar una extraña planta rumiando sobre el estúpido Alfa, humano o lo que fuera que tiene como mentor. Sonríe ampliamente observando al castaño con ojos brillantes, Dipper está tan interesado en una relación como él mismo. Lo único que mueve a Dipper a relacionarse con él, incluso con su tío, es el deseo de obtener más conocimiento y oh conocimiento es lo que le sobra. Se acerca a él sentándose a su lado para hablarle de la planta que analiza trazando un nuevo plan de acción para mantener a cualquiera que pudiera quitarle a su Pino y ¿quién sabe?, tal vez entre ambos sean capaces de quitar esa maldita barrera…

**Author's Note:**

> Nota de mi beta: Espero hayan disfrutado la lectura tanto como nosotras al hacerlo, como siempre les digo si quieren una continuación armen un altar y sacrifiquen a su primogénito.
> 
> Datos del Omegaverse:
> 
> El Omegaverse, es un universo donde todos estan dividos en Alfas, Betas y Omegas.
> 
> Los Alfas son los dominantes sexualmente y son físicamente más fuertes que los betas y omegas, son lo más de lo más en la jerarquía.  
> Los Betas son la gente normal, son los que más abundan, su instinto primario es proteger a los omegas ya que ellos no reaccionan al celo de estos, y no obedecen a los alfas. Esto esta plantado en su ADN y es su naturaleza.  
> Los Omegas son los sexualmente sumisos, y están por debajo de esta jerarquía del omageverse, entran en época de celo cada cierto tiempo, y es aquí donde pueden quedar embarazados.
> 
> El Omegaverse puede variar tremendamente de fanfiction en fanfiction. Universos en los que los Omegas son considerados posesiones de los Alfas y poco más que fábricas de bebés andantes o puede llegar a ser una relación normal pero sabiendo quien es el que manda.


End file.
